


Big Brother

by unlockthelore



Series: Affections Touching Across Time [14]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Team as Family, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlockthelore/pseuds/unlockthelore
Summary: Shippō didn't want to do this. If anything went wrong, then his whole life would be over. But Kagome always had a way of calming him down.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Shippou, Shippou & Moroha (InuYasha)
Series: Affections Touching Across Time [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713493
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Big Brother

**Big Brother**

“If Inuyasha can manage to hold her then so can you,” Kagome said, skillfully adjusting the squirming bundle in Shippō’s tensed arms. Her hands rested on his shoulders once Moroha was safely swaddled in the crook of his elbow. “Come on, Shippō. I’m sure your fox trials are two - no, _three_ times as hard as this.”

“ _Those_ I can retake, Kagome,” Shippō groused, unable to keep the pitched whine from his voice. Fear catching his breath as Moroha wriggled and opened her mouth with a soundless cry. “If I drop her or anything happens to her—“

It’d be disastrous. Not only would Inuyasha hate him but Kagome too. This was their _daughter_. She was precious, meant to be protected, and above all else irreplaceable. There were _no_ do-overs. Kagome’s grip on him tightened. Enough to leave him aware that he was trembling and gather his attention all at once. Her dark blue-ish black eyes softened with concern, wide and reassuring as she hugged him around his middle and laid her head against his shoulder.

When did she get so small, Shippō thought, unconsciously tipping his head to rest against hers.

“Moroha will be fine, Shippō. She has her big brother to look after her.”

“... Big brother?”

Kagome hummed affirmatively and Shippō stared at the top of her head. Moroha’s soft whine making his ears twitch and he glanced over in time to meet a pair of familiar dark eyes on a much too young face.

Moroha stared and Shippō stared back. The moment seeming to drag on for an eternity until she sputtered into shrieking laughter, bubbles forming at her lips while she squirmed.

Kagome giggled. “ _See_ , she loves you already...”

Shippō smiled timidly and hugged the laughing child closer. 

“... I love her too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one is incredibly shorter than most but I couldn't help myself with writing big brother Shippō. Kagome and Shippō's relationship was always a curious one to me because I couldn't tell if they were like mother and son, or older sister and younger brother. Looking at my own siblings, I realized that sometimes older siblings parent the younger in the absence of a parental figure. It's a bittersweet thing sometimes but can also leave lasting relationships that are just as strong. Kagome was a mother-like figure to Shippō and it's only right that he gets to meet his new family member, Moroha.
> 
> There's a significant lack of Shippō content in ATAT too and I had a mighty need to figure out his story while I'm working through the others. 
> 
> Anyway, that's enough of me going on. If you'd like to follow me and see updates on my work, find me on Twitter at **unlockthelore**. I'm also on Instagram, Pillowfort, and Tumblr at the same username. If you want to check out my original work, I'm currently writing **Legend of the Four Elemental Heroes** on **Tapas**. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
